


AATROXS FUCK BUCKET: Kill, Fuck, or Boat

by felidaereverse



Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alvin and the Chipmunks - Freeform, Body Horror, Bondage, Character Death, Consent, Masochism, Other, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Swearing, Towels, cum, grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: u already kno what tf goin on.





	AATROXS FUCK BUCKET: Kill, Fuck, or Boat

IMAGINE. imagine. aatrox. oh god hes so hot jesus fuck fuck and shit goddamn you are just sweating up a storm here. you DESPERATELY need a towel. you grab one from the bedside table STAT.  
oh shit!!!!!!!!!!! a rat!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you spot one out of the corner of your eye peeking out of the closet doorway in your room........ ahaha....... unless..?? it's not a rat you suddenly realize, registering the lack of fur and also humongous stature of the UFC (Unidentified Fucking Creature). is that.................... aatrox...? ???????????? you cum instantly.

CHANPTER 2!!!!!!!!:  
after you clean up the whole mess of c*m everywhere on the floor, bed, and ceiling from when you saw aatrox you remember to ask him for consent. "oh yeah hell yeah dude lol" he says seductively, bass tones of his voice rattling your window frames. he walks towards you, still on the bed. "haha are you coming out of the closet lol" you say as he closes the door behind him, desperate to make him laugh. everything you do is for aatrox. if you cannot please him you are worth nothing. you are less than dirt. anyway aatrox laughs at your joke and the bed frame is like fuckin rumbling all over the floor like someone forgot to turn the bass down in the car and you are in the car and aatroxs voice is the speaker system. suffice to say, he has been pleased.

he finally reaches the bed and grasps for the end of the covers. (A/N: he is like 10 ft tall rn so he can fit in the house) his stupid long sharp nails pierce the sheets, but he manages to get the eleastic free and pulls it over your head. "aw shit!!!! fuck!!!!! am i being abducted??!?!?!?!?!" you shriek, momentarily reminding aatrox of alvin from alvin and the chipmunks. "that reminds me of alvin from alvin and the chipmunks" he says as he epicly wraps you up in the fitted sheet, effectively both reducing your movement stat and silencing you in one deft move. 

you realize that this is essentially bondage so you try to ask him through the sheets for another towel. he doesn't seem to hear you, but thats okay because you are now slippery enough with sweat to slip out of one end of the fabric bundle he is slowly hefting towards the window. "OH FUCK!!!" you say as you plummet to the floor. he had grown to 100000 ft tall while you were blinded and now youre hurtling to certain death. luckily aatrox's hand is still below your current altitude, and you try to twist toward it so he has a better chance of catching you. "HELP! PLEASE, ATROX, CATCH ME!!!!!!!"

there is a sick anime flash of sick anime eyes.

"my name. is ***A***ATROX," aatrox booms, "you INSUFFERABLE HUMAN VERMIN." he doesnt catch you on your long, long, long way down. you hit the ground with a sickening crunch of bones and flesh. your masochistic streak kicks in just soon enough to take the edge off finally meeting your gruesome end.

"a........aatrox...............................................u always know just what 2 say...... :,,) <3"

"that was. THREE!!!!!!!!!! "A"s!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he runs away crying, accidentally mashing your bloodied corpse into the carpet with an errant toe on his way out.

THE END.


End file.
